


More Orderly Way of Life

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Something on Mandalore changes the course of the Republic.





	More Orderly Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a teaser fic from an anon prompt

On Mandalore, peace came rather suddenly. The young Duchess was a pale beauty possessed of uncommon intelligence and a decisive nature.

Her enemies merely vanished, only to reappear in her own service. These thralls were quick to do her bidding, stamping out protests in the same manner.

No one dared speak out against 'peace', as their leader seemed intent on making Mandalore the quietest system in the galaxy.

+++

The Jedi Temple was not known for dissent, not to outward observers. Yet, following the return of young padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, it began meeting this outward appearance in truth. Their sojourn among the Mandalorians had made their methods of persuasion sharper.

It was a shame that some elder Jedi did not enjoy this new harmony, dying peacefully in their sleep, it was said.

By the time that a blockade went up around Naboo, and a senator began jockeying for power, the Jedi Order was more than ready to assert its own ideas. Through the efforts of Jinn and Kenobi, the Order would bring peace to all.

A few senators were firmly in support of this idea, all close friends of the pair or those most found in their circle.

Who cared if the troublemakers vanished, after all, or that the Jedi, like so many Mandalorians, only went about in the daylight cloaked so that no skin showed at all?


End file.
